dek baekhyun chanbaek
by potatose
Summary: 'dek baekhyun' 'apasih njir' 'dek kakak sayang kamu nih gimana atuh' 'bodo amat njir' cuma cerita tentang dek baekhyun sm kak chanyeol hehe [W A R N !] gs! lo-gue! chanbaek!


Hari ini, SPAO High School sedang mengadakan upacara penyambutan murid baru. Bisa dibilang, upacara pembukaan MOS untuk murid baru.

Para OSIS maupun guru-guru sudah menunggu kedatangan murid baru di depan gerbang sekolah. Chanyeol Park, sang calon ketua osis juga sudah siap menunggu kedatang murid baru di dampingi Luhan XI, sang Ketua osis di sampingnya.

"Kak Luhan, boleh tidak saya ijin ke belakang?" Chanyeol berseru ke arah Luhan. Ia sedari tadi sudah tak sabar untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun, karena ingin menghargai sang ketua osis yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk ke belakang sedari tadi.

"My God Chanyeol, tapi bentar lagi kita mau masuk buat mulai upacara penyambutan murid baru!" Luhan sedikit menggeram di akhir kalimatnya. Percayalah, Luhan yang kelihatannya anggun dan cantik itu sangat pemarah sekali.

"Tapi Kak, saya sudah sangat kebelet." Chanyeol memperlihatkan wajah memohonnya. Sebenarnya selain kebelet untuk buang air kecil, Chanyeol juga kebelet ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya, Kim Minseok. "Yaudah, tapi cepet ya! Awas kalo dalam lima menit kamu belum ada di barisan osis." Chanyeol hanya manggut-manggut sambil berlalu ke arah toilet siswa.

Ketika Chanyeol hendak berbelok untuk menuju toilet, Chanyeol yang sedang memainkan ponselnya menubruk badan seseorang.

Brukk

"Aw.."

Chanyeol yang menyadari bahwa ia telah melakukan kesalahan segera menjulurkan tangannya bermaksud membantu wanita yang terjatuh akibat ia tabrak tadi. "Ngga punya mata ya!" Sang wanita yang akhirnya terlihat wajahnya –tadi tertutupi rambut- segera nyerocos ke arah Chanyeol.

"Sori, tadi saya ngga liat kalo ada kamu." Chanyeol sedikit terpana akan kecantikan wanita mungil ini. Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Chanyeol tak pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang satu ini. Mungkin, wanita ini murid baru, pikir Chanyeol.

"Ya makanya jalan tuh pake--"

"Baekhyun! Buruan! Upacaranya mau mulai..!" Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita lain datang dari arah belakang wanita yang telah diketahui bernama Baekhyun tersebut. Kemudian, dengan tidak elit, wanita tadi menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan kasar menuju ke arah lapangan upacara.

"Yak Kyungsoo.. Jangan terlalu cepat..."

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia segera tersadar bahwa ia juga harus berada di lapangan saat ini. Ia sedikit merengut kesal karena ia pun tak jadi bertemu dengan pacarnya.

"Yap, kali ini, saya Chanyeol Park, sebagai calon ketua osis SMA SPAO akan berbicara, Ekhem.." Chanyeol yang sudah sejak dua menit yang lalu berdiri di podium mengetuk-ngetukkan micnya.

"Pertama-tama, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada guru dan ketua osis SMA SPAO yang telah memberi kepercayaan kepada saya untuk berpidato di depan sini. Bla.. Bla.. Blaa..."

"Terimakasih.."

Tak lama, tepuk tangan para murid menggelegar di lapangan yang menandakan bahwa pidato Chanyeol telah selesai. Seluruh murid kelas 11 dan 12 di bubarkan menuju kelas masing-masing. Sedangkan untuk kelas 10, mereka harus mengikuti kegiatan MOS di aula sekolah.

"Wah Chanyeol, kamu hebat ya tadi," Kim Minseok yang sebenarnya senior sekaligus pacar Chanyeol menepuk bahu Chanyeol dari belakang.

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ruang osis untuk menghadiri rapat terlonjak kaget.

"E-eh Minseok nuna, iya makasih ya.." Chanyeol tersenyum ke arah Minseok dan Minseok pun membalas senyuman Chanyeol.

"Heh Chanyeol! Ayo cepat ke aula, ngapel mulu kerjaannya," Tiba-tiba saja Jongdae, teman sekelasnya yang juga anggota osis menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

Jongdae sedikit melirik ke arah botol minuman yang di pegang oleh Minseok. Mungkin minuman ini akan Minseok nuna berikan kepada Chanyeol, pikir Jongdae.

"Eh Minseok nuna, boleh bagi minumnya ngga'?" Jongdae dengan kurang ajarnya meminta minuman Minseok. Sedangkan Minseok yang berniat memberikan minuman botol itu kepada Chanyeol sedikit berat hati. "Eum Jongdae-ah, sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini kepaa--"

"Sudahlah nuna, berikan kepada Jongdae saja, kasihan dia tadi panas-panas ngangkutin kotak properti buat keperluan MOS." Chanyeol terkekeh di akhir kaliamat. Ia jelas melihat Jongdae merengut ke arahnya.

"Lu sih jahat banget ngga bantuin gue pas tadi di suruh Taeyang Hyung, asem lu Chanyeol!" Jongdae memukul lengan atas Chanyeol dengan setumpuk kertas yang ia bawa dari ruang osis tadi.

"Kok jadi pacar aku sih Jongd--"

"CHEN! CHANYEOL! KE AULA! SEKARANG!" Perkataan Minseok terpotong oleh jeritan sangar Luhan dari arah belakang mereka. Jongdae yang kalang kabut mendengar jeritan itu langsung menarik tangan Chanyeol berlari kearah aula, meninggalkan Minseok yang tidak bisa menahan tawa karena tingkah lucu kelakuan Chanyeol dan Jongdae.

Ooo00ooO

"Jadi, apa kalian mengerti?!" Luhan megap-megap. Ia baru saja berbicara di tengah-tengah aula yang mengharuskan dirinya unutk berbicara secara keras.

Ketika hendak membuka botol untuk minum, tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seorang siswa laki-laki sedang mengangkat tangan..

"Ya kau yang disana, ada apa?" Luhan lagi-lagi harus berteriak karena posisi siswa laki-laki tersebut ada dii pojok belakang.

"Anu, sunbae, kenapa cantik banget sih jadi orang!"

Luhan merah padam, antara menahan malu juga amarah. Teman-teman osis lain berusaha agar tidak mengeluarkan tawanya, karena, demi Tuhan, Luhan sangatlah lucu jika sedang memerah.

"Y-ya! Kau junior kurang garam! Siapa namamu hah!" Luhan sedikit tergagap di awal kalimatnya. Percayalah, saat ini Luhan tengah menahan malu!

"Ciye sunbae kepo! Temui aku di toilet saja jika ingin tau namaku sunbae!" Lagi-lagi siswa laki-laki yang jika dilihat perawakannya sekilas memiliki kulit pucat itu membuat Luhan semakin geram. Dengan pokerface Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau urus anak baru disini. Aku ada urusan dengan siswa kelebihan pigmen disana." Lalu dengan sekejap Luhan berlari ke arah belakang, menyeret siswa laki-laki tadi ke samping aula.

Dan dalam sekejap pula, kedaan aula menjadi riuh ketika siswa laki-laki tadi yang sedang diseret oleh Luhan terjatuh –entah disengaja atau tidak- dengan menimpahi tubuh mungil Luhan. Ingat! Menimpahi tubuh Luhan!

"MAMA!!!!!"

ASTAGA!!

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian semua yang ada di aula ini harap tenang." Chanyeol mencoba mengalihkan perhatian para murid baru yang sedang ricuh di aula.

"Oke, jadi sekarang kalian boleh pergi menuju kelas yang telah ditentukan tadi ya, tenang saja, nanti akan ada perwakilan osis yang akan membantu kalian mencari kelas. Terimakasih.."

Semua yang berada di aula sekolah sontak membubarkan diri menuju mading sekolah untuk melihat kelas mereka.

Ooo00ooO

Baekhyun Side.

"YAY!! KYUNGSOO KITA SE-KELASS!!"

Baekhyun berteriak sangat kencang. Ia senang bukan main ketika mendapati nama Kyungsoo juga terdapat di kelas yang sama dengannya, 10-B.

"Ngga usah alay kali, dih.." Sosok perempuan lain yang ada disamping Baekhyun mencibir. Tidak, bukan Kyungsoo, tapi Yena, sosok wanita yang juga tak kalah cantik dengan Baekhyun. Namun sayang, sifat Yena lebih sedikit nakal dari Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, Yena dan Baekhyun sudah menjadi rival sejak mereka kelas 2 SMP.

Alasan mereka menjadi rival adalah karena Baekhyun dituduh menjadi perusak hubungan antara Yena dengan senior mereka ketika di SMP dulu. Ew.. klasik banget!

"Sirik lu dasar!" Baekhyun mendengus ke arah Yena. "Katanya mau sekolah di Spain, kok jadi di sini sih lu!" Baekhyun berucap sarkas kepada Yena.

"Emang ada urusan sama lo? Siapa lo ngurusin idup gue!" Yena mendelikkan matanya sambil bersendekap dada ke arah Baekhyun.

"Alah Yena, bilang aja kalo lo itu cuma bullshit dulu! Boro-boro sekolah ke Spain, uang spp aja lo nunggak 15 bulan, dih.." Baekhyun memandang remeh Yena. Sedangkan Yena sedikit gelagapan mendengar ucapan Baekhyun tadi, pasalnya Baekhyun mengucapkan hal itu sangat keras tadi.

"J-jangan sotoy lu pendek! Gue gak jadi ke Spain karena gue ngga mau ninggalin Krystal disini!" Yena memberi pembelaan sambil matanya melirik ke arah murid-murid lainnya yang kini tengah menatap ke arah mereka, Baekhyun dan Yena.

"Bullshit lu! Udah ah, Bye!" Baekhyun berlalu meninggalkan kerumunan mading tadi. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana perginya Kyungsoo sedari tadi, pikir Baekhyun.

"Anjir Kyungoo dimana sih..."

Baekhyun celingak-celinguk di daerah sekitar toilet wanita. Tadi setelah ia meninggalkan mading ia mendapat pesan line dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bilang bahwa ia sedang berada di toilet.

"Auk dah.. mending gue benerin eyeliner dulu."

Baekhyun berhenti di wastafel antara toilet laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia berkaca di depan wastafel sambil membetulakn eyeliner tipis yang ia gunakan untuk menyamarkan mata sipitnya yang seperti bentuk bulan sabit.

Setelah mengecek bahwa eyelinernya tidak bermasalah, Baekhyun berpindah ke bibirnya yang terasa kering, tadi pagi ia lupa tidak mengoleskan lip balm favoritnya, sedikit mengobok isi tasnya, ia lalu menemukan lip balm yang sudah ia siapkan tadi dari rumah.

Memoles sebentar, lalu Plop! Selesai!

"Kyungoo kenapa lama banget sih, ngga nemu kursi baru tau rasa tuh anak bentar lagi!" Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengecek pintu toilet wanita satu-satu. Mulai dari ujung depan ia masih belum menemukan bilik Kyungsoo.

"Apa gue di boongin si pendek itu ya?" ia bermonolog sambil terus mengetuki bilik-bilik kamar mandi di toilet wanita sekolah.

Sampai ia tiba di bilik paling pojok, ia berhenti sejenak. Ia merasa mendengar sedikit erangan dan desahan. Anjir, masih pagi juga si Kyungsoo, batin Baekhyun.

Tok Tok Tok

"KYUNG CEPET! NGGA NEMU KURSI NTAR MAMPUS KITA!" Baekhyun sengaja menggedor dan berteriak dengan keras.

Sekitar 2 menit berlalu akhirnya bilik yang tadi ia ketok akhirnya terbuka. Lalu munculah seorang lelaki yang sedikit memiliki warna gelap, lalu disusul Kyungsoo.

"OMG guys, masih pagi lho ini, gila kalian!" Baekhyun menggetok satu-satu kepala si lelaki tan tadi dan Kyungsoo.

"Sakit pendek! Sirik bilang aja lu.. aduh.." si lelaki tan sedikit mengaduh. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya nyengir.

"Bukan salah gue Baek, tadi si Jongin dulu yang tiba-tiba narik gue ke toilet." Kyungsoo memberi sedikit pembelaan.

Lelaki yang telah diketahui bernama Jongin tersebut mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membalas dengan tatapan tak berdosa ke arah Jongin.

"Jongin! Dasar lu tuh mesumnya kebangetan!" Baekhyun memasang wajah galak ke arah Jongin. "Lu juga Kyung! Malah diladenin juga.. aish! Kalian sama aja!" Baekhyun kemudian menggeret tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan toilet wanita. Meninggalkan Jongin disana.

Samar-samar ia dan Kyungsoo kemudian mendengar suara teriakan melengking beberapa wanita setelahnya. Mungkin para murid yang sedang berada di toilet kaget mendapatkan sosok siswa laki-laki di toilet perempuan, pikir Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"AHAHA.. Mampus lu Jong!"

Ooo00ooO

LUHAN SIDE

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Huh.. Lu apa-apaan sih tadi albino!" Luhan menghempaskan tangan lelaki yang tadi sempat mempermalukannya di depan banyak anak baru dan anak-anak osis. Ia lalu memasang wajah garang ke arah sang lelaki.

"Aduh tunangan gue imut banget sih kalo marah," sang lelaki tadi mencolek dagu runcing Luhan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya genit.

"Ngga usah pegang-pegang ya Sehun! Gue kesel tau gak sama lo!" Luhan bersendekap dada sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah samping, ia berpura-pura marah.

Sedangkan lelaki tadi yang telah diketahui bernama Sehun menyunggingkan senyum miring.

Cpkh~

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun mengecup belahan bibir Luhan. Luhan sendiri membulatkan matanya lucu. Lalu, dengan gemas Sehun kembali mengecup Luhan, di bagian hidung mancung Luhan.

"Masih kesel gak nih.."

"Masih!"

"Yakin..."

"Yakin pake banget!"

"Oh yaudah.."

"Ih Sehuuuuunnnn"

"Apaaa.."

"Jangan cium yang ituuuu...!"

"Yang mana sayang..?"

"Ituuuuuuu..."

"Itu apa sih? Ngga tau aku nih,"

"PAYUDARA GUE JANGAN DICIUM BEGO!"

OhmyGod

Ooo00ooO

Normal Side.

Kringgg

Bel istirahat pertama untuk hari ini berdering. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi asik menelungkupkan wajahnya ke bawah meja langsung terlihat bersemangat.

Mereka berdua dengan senyum lebar berdiri dari kursi, menghiraukan tatapan dari beberapa anak osis yang sedang menerangkan sesuatu di kelas mereka.

"Hei, kalian berdua kenapa berdiri?" Chanyeol, yang bertugas membimbing murid baru di kelas 10-B menginterupsi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ya mau istirahat lah kak! Ya kali mau--"

"Kakak, kita mau pergi ke kantin." Yang pertama tadi Baekhyun, sedangkan yang barusan adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kalian nggak tau ya, murid baru tuh ngga ada yang boleh istirahat sebelum dapet tandatangan anggota osis!" Jongdae memberi penjelasan diikuti dengusan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Saya tadi sudah menerangkan, murid baru dilarang pergi ke kantin sebelum mendapat salah satu tanda-tangan dari salah satu anak osis. Kalian tidak mendengarkan ya?" Chanyeol menerangkan penjelasannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ngga denger! Emang kenapa?" Baekhyun yang sudah kebelet ingin pergi ke kantin langsung nyolot ke arah Chanyeol. Jongdae yang berada di samping Chanyeol sontak memelototkan matanya. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia menghela napasnya sedikit.

Chanyeol baru ingat, murid perempuan di depannya ini adalah murid sama yang ia tak sengaja tabrak tadi pagi.

"Dek, kalau sama senior itu harus sopan." Tukas Chanyeol kalem.

"Yaudah, sini tanda-tanganin buku gue kak. Selesai kan terus?" Baekhyun menyodorkan buku Kyungsoo ke arah Chanyeol."Cepet kak! Laper tauuu..!" Jongdae, Kyungsoo dan teman sekelasnya melongo melihat bibir Baekhyun yang monyong lucu. Sedangkan Chanyeol, entahlah, ia tetap pada ekspresi kalemnya.

"Nggak bisa gitu dek, yaudah kamu sekarang ikut saya." Tukas Chanyeol sambil menyeret keluar tangan Baekhyun keluar kelas.

"Y-yak!!!"

soooooo, this is my first story

wdyt wdyt wdyt wdyt :(

jelek? banget.

but yaudahlah. daripada cuma kesimpen di draft, mending di post wkwkw.

ga tau juga ini ada yang mau baca apa nga :v

tapi buat yang udah terlanjur baca nih, review yaa


End file.
